Lobo Solitario
by Zous
Summary: En sus inicios llegó a ser temido, pero, para su desgracia, terminó siendo superado por sus amigos y cayendo en las garras del olvido. Sin embargo, por caprichos del destino, Yamcha obtuvo otra oportunidad para superarse a si mismo. ¿Lo conseguirá?


_Off: _

_En primer lugar, me gustar__ía agradeceros que hayáis confiado en 'Lobo Solitario' para echarle aunque sea un pequeño vistazo. Os doy la bienvenida a este, el primer FanFiction serio que me he atrevido a elaborar con esperanzas de publicarlo en una web y terminarlo. Por ello, os pido perdón por todos los errores tanto narrativos como argumentales que pueda cometer en esta historia, ya que soy novato en esto de los FanFics._

_¿Por qué he elegido Dragon Ball para escribir una historia? Pues bien, los motivos son múltiples:_

_1 - A parte de porque es una serie que evidentemente es de mi agrado, la vi como una poco convencional y diferente sobre la que escribir._

_2 - Quería probar lo que podría haber resultado en la serie de Akira Toriyama darle el papel principal a un personaje que no sea un saiyajin. Además de eso, Yamcha se encuentra entre la lista de mis personajes favoritos: Quería darle un mérito, y demostrar con este Fic que podría haber sido mas que la categoría 'Saco de boxeo' que Akira Toriyama le dio. Quiero esta historia como una oportunidad para darle nuevas técnicas y una oportunidad de triunfar a este Guerrero Z. _

_3 - Y no sólo en el asunto de Yamcha, también quiero hacer que aparezcan muchas cosas que no han tenido mucha relevancia en 'Dragon Ball', las cuales iréis viendo a medida que leáis esta historia._

_Después de estas dos curiosidades, me gustaría aclarar algo sobre el fic:_

_El inicio del FanFiction no es, cronológicamente hablando, el inicio de la historia. En el primer capítulo nos encontraremos a un grupo de personajes reunidos en Kame House (típica escena de Dragon Ball), decidiendo qué hacer ante un suceso. El inicio de este relato se contará en el segundo capítulo, en donde se narrará un extenso Flash Back protagonizado por Vegeta y aclararemos toda posible incógnita que te asalte en la lectura de este capítulo._

_¡Ahora, sin mas dilación, os dejaré con 'Lobo Solitario'! El resto de comentarios los dejaré al final del primer capítulo. ¡Gracias! ._

_La serie Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Akira Toriyama._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El cielo se mostraba teñido de tonalidades celestes que gozaban de vida, con la id__ónea compañía de un cálido Astro Rey y ligeros atisbos de un agradable vientecillo que formaban un día idóneo en aquel recóndito islote, principalmente bañado por una no despreciable cantidad de agua y la arena que hacía de superficie. Aquel islote no era un paraje abandonado, sino que, por muy sorprendiente que pareciese, se mostraba una agradable y acogedora casa con una inscripción en su pared que dejaba leer "Kame House" a cualquiera que pasase por el lugar._

_Habían pasado 3 años y medio desde la muerte de Cell a manos de Son Gohan, el hijo de Goku, en un combate en el que primó la heroicidad, el titanismo, la valentía, el afán de superación y toda clase de calificativos que los testigos podían haberle otorgado a aquella lucha. El hijo del saiyajin demostró, que, muy posiblemente, ya existía alguien capaz de superarle, algo imperceptible para los habitantes de la Tierra: Pues ellos, engañados por los medios de comunicación creyeron que fue el héroe local Mister Satan, el falso combatiente más fuerte de la Tierra, quien venció al bio androide._

_Sin embargo, pese a que se mostraba un mediodía idóneo y la paz había vuelto al planeta desde un tiempo considerable atrás, en aquella perdida isla cierto grupo de personas no estaban disfrutando de sus bien merecidas vacaciones. Algo había inquietado la vida cotidiana del Planeta Tierra y los Guerreros Z tendrían que decidir qué hacer al respecto._

_En el interior de Kame House , se encontraban en una acalorada conversación Krilín, Gohan, Piccolo, el Maestro Mutenroshi, Chi-Chi junto a un niño que no superaba los 3 años de edad y Gyumao, todos estaban reunidos y discutiendo sobre el qué hacer respecto a cierto asunto._

_**- ¡Debemos de decidir quién acompañará en la lucha! -** exclamó Krilín. El mejor amigo de Son Goku había dado un cambio radical 3 años después de la muerte del ultimo enemigo que se postró en la Tierra. No hacía gala de su traje de luchador el cual había acostumbrado a lucir durante toda su vida: Dejó el uniforme de la escuela Tortuga por ropa convencional: Una camiseta roja y unos vaqueros. Y no sólo eso, el monje del Templo de Oorin había dejado de afeitarse la cabeza, algo que hacía siguiendo el ejemplo de los grandes luchadores de artes marciales de la historia, para pasar a dejarse crecer el pelo, el cual en ese momento se mostraba corto y castaño oscuro, pero que sin lugar a dudas, crecería mas.** - ¡Goku ya no está entre nosotros! ¿Y esa mujer fue capaz de sorprender a Vegeta, no? ¡No debe de ser alguien a quién tomar a la ligera! ¡Y no sólo eso.. yo abandoné las artes marciales y llevo mucho sin combatir, además de que Ten-Shin Han se fue a las montañas con Chaoz, diciendo que no lo volveríamos a ver mas!**_

_**- ¡Tranquilo, Krilín! -** dijo el Maestro Mutenroshi, carraspeando y apoyandose sobre un cayado de madera. - No creo que esa mujer - al decir dicha frase, el anciano maestro en Artes Marciales y entrenador de Goku en sus mas tiernos años de infancia sonrió de oreja a oreja** - Tenga un poder superior al de Cell, ni si quiera creo que lo iguale. Con qué Piccolo o Gohan acompañen a Vegeta, seguro que tenemos suficiente. Además, la vida de los terrestres segun parece no corre peligro.**_

_**- ¡Yo tan sólo quiero que no le hagan daño a mi hijo! -** exclamó una eufórica Chi-Chi, la reconocida esposa del ya fallecido Son Goku, que no sólo pisoteaba el suelo, sino que de su mano llevaba cogido a un niño de apenas 3 años de edad. Se trataba del benjamín de Son Goku: Goten, el cual, su padre no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. El segundo hijo del saiyajin y la terrestre portaba las ropas con las que Son Gohan hacia gala cuando tenía poco mas años que el benjamín, incluso a su espalda Goten llevaba atada una pequeña espada, heredada del primogénito de Goku y Chi-Chi. Ante la muestra de histeria de Chi-Chi, Gyumao, su padre, se acercó a tranquilizarla, dandole palmadas en la espalda y haciendola callar._

_**- ¡Tienes razón, Maestro Mutenroshi! -** Krilín sonrió y estiró el brazo, haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con sus manos - No creo que aquella mujer sea una amenaza tan fuerte. Además, Vegeta estaría cansado de su largo entrenamiento, ¿no? - el marido de C-18 rió **- ¡Con qué Gohan o Piccolo ayuden a Vegeta, será mas que suficiente para alcanzar la victoria! ¿No estás contento, Gohan? ¡Seguro que aplastas a esa chica!**_

_Son Gohan sonrió y se apretó los nudillos de las manos. Después de este gesto, miró por momentos al que había sido su maestro: Piccolo, que se mantenía impasible, apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, con el mismo desinterés y seriedad que mostraba por toda situación. El namekiano respondió a la mirada de Gohan, y le esbozó una media sonrisa, ya que maestro y pupilo tendrían la oportunidad de combatir juntos. Piccolo, después de todo, se enorgullecía de la increíble valentía y talento de un chico al cual entrenó el durante un largo período de tiempo. Gohan no podía ocultar su motivación y excitación: Pese a que ultimamente se había entregado a los estudios con todo su afán, y hacia un curso académico por correspondencia, la sangre de saiyajin seguía presente en el : Era el hijo de Goku, y su mayor pasión era combatir._

_**- ¡Claro que combatiré! -** Gohan sonrió. El también vestía con ropas callejeras, pero no dudaría en un instante en abandonarlas provisionalmente para poder volver a lucir su traje de luchador. Por momentos, recordó a su padre, el cual en esos momentos estaría merodeando por el mas allá.** - ¿No es genial, Goten? ¡Tu hermano mayor luchará por la Tierra!**_

_**- ¡Bien, todo está decidido! - **Krilín sonrió. Con su mano derecha levantó el pulgar, haciendo una clara señal a que todo iría bien, y con la izquierda, se pasó la mano por el pelo. Como se notaba que hacia mucho que el Guerrero Z no había podido hacer eso.** - Aunque ahora queda lo más difícil.. ¡Convencer a Vegeta de que no luche sólo! - el chico rió.**_

_**- ¡No todo está decidido! -** una nueva voz surgió en aquel acalorado debate. Al poco tiempo, en la habitación, apareció una nueva figura. Todos los allí presentes giraron su cabeza instintivamente y se sorprendieron ante quien se trataba: Se trataba de un chico que vestía con el clásico traje de Kame Sennin, con el pelo corto adornado por un pequeño flequillo, piel ligeramente bronceada y con dos cicatrices: Una, la cual cruzaba su ojo y otra que formaba una "X" en su mejilla. Y no sólo vestía con su traje de lucha anaranjado, sino que, en su espalda, llevaba atada una pequeña cimitarra.** - ¡Yo seré el que luche!**_

_**- Yam.. ¿Yamcha-san? -** preguntó un Krilín que no pudo evitar el demostrar su sorpresa. Su amigo, Yamcha, tras la derrota de Cell argumentó que desaparecería durante unos años, ya que, segun el maestro del Rogafufuken, su vida se mostraba un poco inestable y quería irse durante un largo periodo a la capital para cesar con esa inestabilidad: Segun Yamcha le dijo, abandonó las artes marciales porque pensaba que al combatir solo hacia el ridículo. Dejaría de lado los combates para buscar pareja y empleo, segun coment__ó__.** - ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿N.. no dijiste que te ibas a Satan City? ¡Incluso hablaste de volver al beisbol! ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Y qué hablas, combatir? ¿No querías estabilizar tu vida? ¡No me entero de nada!**_

_**- Sigo manteniendo lo de mi vida, Krilín -** Yamcha sonrió, apretando el puño con fuerza, muestra de ímpetu y coraje **- Pero, sinceramente, desde joven mi sueño fue ser un luchador de artes marciales -** por la cabeza del chico navegaron fugazmente algunos recuerdos de su vida que le hicieron sentir en su interior un fuerte atisbo de nostalgia** - Por algo me apodaron Yamcha del Desierto, Krilín, quería ser reconocido por todos y por todas. La gente me temía, e incluso llegué a rivalizar con Goku -** repentinamente, una pequeña criatura apareció en la habitación en la cual estaban todos reunidos, estaba adornado por un curioso pelaje azul y su aspecto recordaba al de un felino. Se trataba de Puar, el inseparable compañero de Yamcha, el cual se pos__ó en el hombro de su mejor amigo.__** - Pero, al unirme a él, al poco tiempo comencé a sentirme superado. Me entrené duramente y en toda ocasión intenté ayudar a mis amigos y superarme, pero conseguí lo contrario: En el primer Tenkaichi Budokai al cual me inscribí, perdí contra Jackie Chun. En el segundo torneo, no sólo fui vencido por Ten-Shin Han, sino que, por una fractura en la pierna, no pude ayudar en el combate contra Piccolo Daimaoh. Tampoco resulté victorioso en el siguiente torneo pese a diseñar una técnica que yo consideraba mortífera: El Sokidan.** _

_Krilín miró con un gesto de tristeza a Yamcha. En el fondo, comprendía a su amigo, ya que en muchas ocasiones el mejor amigo de Kakarotto había sentido exactamente lo mismo que Yamcha le estaba describiendo: Esa sensación de impotencia e incapacidad de afrentar los conflictos. Ese mismo motivo le llevó a retirarse de las artes marciales, a parte del amor que sentía por la Androide número 18: Al fin y al cabo, que iban a hacer simples humanos como Krilín, Ten-Shin Han o Yamcha, los cuales ya habían sido eclipsados por los poderes de combate de todos aquellos que tenían sangre de saiyajin, ante enemigos practicamente imposibles de derrotar. Sin mas, continuó escuchando a su amigo, el cual iba a proseguir exponiendo los motivos por los cuales él merecía luchar contra la nueva amenaza._

_**- Después de eso, fuí facilmente vencido por una de esas criaturas verdes tras la llegada de los Saiyajins. Ni si quiera pude ayudar en Namek, ni tampoco hice mucho contra los androides y Cell -** Yamcha negaba con la cabeza, decepcionado consigo mismo **- ¡Pero siempre me han apasionado las artes marciales, Krilín! ¡Antes de retirarme de ellas, quiero conseguir un mérito el cual no pueda olvidar! ¡En estos 3 años no he parado de entrenar, pese a todo! -** el antiguo asaltador de caminos parecía bastante emocionado**. - Quiero aprovechar que la Tierra nos necesita para que por fin sea mi momento. Me pienso entrenar duramente para luchar contra esa mujer junto a Vegeta. **__**¡Por un día volveré a ser ese temible Yamcha del Desierto, el de los viejos tiempos! ¡Por eso pienso plantar cara a las adversidades!**_

_**- ¡Pero Yamcha! ¡Arriesgarías tu vida a lo tonto! -** comentó un Krilín temeroso por su amigo **- ¡Ultimamente los enemigos que han aparecido en la Tierra han resultado ser muy fuertes!**_

_**- ¡Dejadme luchar! -** exclamó un desesperado Yamcha, que trataba de convencer a los allí presentes que él también podía hacerle frente a aquella extraña mujer que había aparecido ese mismo día en la Tierra **- En caso de cualquier problema, ¡Prometo retirarme y dejarle el turno a Piccolo o a Gohan! ¡He dejado de ser tan confiado como antes!** _

_**- No veo ningun problema, pero, francamente.. -** el mas fuerte de todos los habitantes del Planeta Namek, Piccolo, se había decidido a hablar y a aportar su primera frase en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conversación los que estaban reunidos en la casa de Mutenroshi **- Has dicho qué vas a entrenar duramente, ¿Pero cómo..? Sólo tienes un día. Y aquella mujer comentó que iría a por Dende mañana mismo. -** Piccolo no sabía nada acerca de lo que tenía planeado el chico de las cicatrices **- No se si durarías mucho, quizá me vería obligado a intervenir demasiado rápido..**_

_El pequeño compañero de Yamcha, Puar, que estaba agarrado con sus pequeñas manos a los hombros de su amigo, decidió apoyar a su inseparable acompañante ante la escasa confianza que demostraban en él. Sonrió ampliamente, porque Puar si que confiaba en su mejor amigo, ya que lo conocía de hacía muchos años atrás y entablaron una gran amistad desde que Yamcha ejercía de bandido en los secos y solitarios páramos del desierto._

_**- ¡Confiad en Yamcha-sama! -** exclamó pataleando el pequeñajo de Puar con una voz aguda y aflautada. Yamcha sonrió al ver que su amigo salía en su defensa._

_**- No te alteres, Puar - **respondió el pelinegro a su simpático compañero. El guerrero Z volvió a recobrar la seriedad la cual había mostrado en el pequeño discurso que expuso a Krilín y atravesó con una mirada profunda a Piccolo** - Pienso entrar en la Sala del Espacio y el Tiempo junto a Vegeta. Prometo que, cuando salga de ahí, seré tan fuerte que podré plantarle cara a esa mujer, y tan sólo supondrá un dia terrestre. Pero, para seguridad de todos, os quiero encomendar algo a ti y a Gohan: Quiero que vigiléis a la mujer en mi estancia en dicha sala, debéis descubrir su localización para avisarme de ella mediante la telepatía. Si ocurriese algo grave, os pido que la retengáis esperando mi llegada, pero por favor.. no acabéis con ella, ¡Su rival quiero ser yo!**_

_**- Está bien. -** respondió un serio Piccolo que aparentemente no demostraba demasiada convicción ante las palabras del chico de los Colmillos de Lobo.** - Tu sabrás lo que haces.**_

_Gohan mir__ó a Yamcha durante unos instantes. El adolescente le otorgó una amigable sonrisa y le hizo un gesto levantando el pulgar, dandole los ánimos que le hacían falta al pelinegro. Pese a que era innegable de que Gohan no pudo contener su emoción cuando oyó que podría luchar de nuevo, no sólo había heredado la fuerte ansia de combate de su padre, sino también su compresión y lealtad hacia sus compañeros. El chico de las cicatrices tenía razón, había llegado el momento de que él luchase, después de todo, el híbrido de saiyajin y humano había podido salvar a la Tierra de lo que podría haber sido una catastrófe apenas 3 años atrás._

_**- Está bien, Yamcha -** comentó el primogénito de Son Goku **- Tienes razón, ¡Te dejaremos combatir!**_

_El aludido no pudo contener la alegría que se estaba formando en su interior. Dio un fuerte salto y esbozó un gran gesto de felicidad, el alumno de Kame Sennin y maestro de la técnica Rogafufuken se sentía como un joven después de haber recibido un regalo que llevaba un tiempo inconmensurable esperando. Puar ascendió ligeramente del hombro de Yamcha, y comenzó a volar a su alrededor, contagiado del sentimiento de alegría de su inseparable amigo._

_**- Estoy seguro de que los humanos también tenemos algo especial. Espero descubrirlo. -** comentó Yamcha, que poco después de demostrar su alegría entre todos los que estaban allí presentes, adoptó de nuevo una posición de seriedad, apretando sendos puños.** - ¿Vegeta sigue en Capsule Corp.? Sólo tenemos hasta mañana para ir a la sala del Espacio y el Tiempo y no puedo desperdiciar un solo segundo.**_

_Ante la pregunta que había expuesto Yamcha, todos los que se encontraban en la casa del longevo maestro de artes marciales, Mutenroshi, asintieron sin preambulos. Al confirmarselo, Yamcha sonrió. No cabía tanta excitación en él, después de tanto tiempo le habían otorgado un voto de confianza y podría luchar de nuevo: Sabía en parte que sería una misión muy compleja, pero el chico de los colmillos de lobo era fuerte en voluntad: Estaba dispuesto a luchar pese a no tener tanto talento como el resto de sus amigos. ¡El quería sentirse un buen combatiente y volver a ser el que antiguamente fue!_

_Tras esto, Yamcha le dio las espalda a los demás Guerreros Z que se reunían en Kame House, avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante y se encaró a la salida del hogar de su maestro, aquel quien le enseñó el Kame-Hame Ha. Se mantuvo impasible durante unos pequeños segundos, ensimismado, mientras pensamientos de toda clase surcaban por su cabeza. Se le había olvidado añadir algo mas._

_**- ¿Puedo confiar en que iréis a ver mi combate para apoyarme? -** el chico disparó la pregunta sin andarse con rodeos. Como antes había dicho, no podía desperdiciar ni el tiempo que más insignificante pudiese parecer._

_**- ¡Por supuesto Yamcha! -** exclamó Krilín con decisión, señalando con el dedo índice a su amigo, el fiel amigo de Son Goku haría todo lo posible por inspirarle la suficiente confianza a su compañero **- ¡Si hace falta, traeré a Ten Shin Han de las montañas!**_

_**- Gracias, Krilín -** respondió Yamcha con un campechano y alegre tono. Al instante de contestarle a su viejo amigo, Yamcha observó a Puar, y alzó la voz nuevamente **- Puar, tu quedate aquí. Estarás mucho mas seguro.**_

_**- Lo.. ¡Lo que quieras Yamcha-sama! - **dijo el simpático y diminuto amigo de Yamcha, que voló hasta un sofá de tonalidades rojas, acomodándose en este. Puar observó con una claramente visible preocupación a su amigo, pese a que se fiaba del chico de las cicatrices, no podía evitar que le asolasen los pensamientos de que quizá podría ocurrirle algo nada bueno** - ¡Mucha suerte! -** comentó con un tono alborotado de nervios._

_**- No te preocupes, Puar -** dijo Yamcha, respondiendo al gato con un tono dotado de confianza, que incluso llegaba a resultar paternal. Sin esperar mucho más, Yamcha abrió la puerta que le llevaría hacia el exterior de Kame House y abandonó el lugar._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Afueras de la casa del Maestro Mutenroshi**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**- Oye, ¿Todo esto no lo harás para sorprender a Bulma a estas alturas, verdad? -** una voz cargada de un tono principalmente bromista se escuchó tras la espalda de Yamcha en las afueras de Kame House. El chico de los colmillos de lobo apenas había salido de la casa del Maestro Mutenroshi y se encontraba pisando la suave arena que estaba a unos escasos metros del mar que bañaba a aquel olvidado y recóndito islote. El aludido, que en esos momentos aun viajaba sobre un sendero de pensamientos y no había comenzado su vuelo para dirigirse a Capsule Corp, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a un Krilín que reía, parecía que el antiguo monje del Templo de Oorin quería tener una ultima conversación con Yamcha._

_**- ¿Te han dicho qué tener pelo te queda fatal? -** Yamcha refunfuñó y añadió un tono de sátira y provocación a la frase que le había dedicado a su amigo Krilín. Sin pensarselo dos veces, el Guerrero Z respondió con una estridente risa, tal como su amigo Krilín habia hecho._

_Autómaticamente, el aludido, ante semejante mención a su nuevo aspecto físico, cayó con bestialidad al arenoso suelo, formando un pequeño cráter alrededor, y surgiendo de él un sudor que expresaba con todas sus fuerzas una unica palabra: Humillación._

_**- No hacia falta que dijeses eso, Yamcha.. -** unas pequeñas y cómicas lágrimas surgieron de un frustrado Krilín **- Yo pensaba que estaba mas guapo así..**_

_**- ¡No te lo tomes tan en serio, Krilín! -** Yamcha comenzó a crear una potente aura de ki a su alrededor y con velocidad surcó el vuelo, dejando a considerables metros bajo él aquel Islote de Kame House, alcanzado el agradable cielo azul que haría gozar a cualquiera que fuese capaz de sentirlo. - ¡Hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan agusto volando! - exclamó para si un divertido e impetuoso Yamcha, que giraba sobre si mismo mientras dirigía su vuelo, para disfrutar aun más de él. Como por arte de magia, Yamcha recordó la escena de cierto suceso, lo que le anexionó a adoptar nuevamente un gesto serio que llegaba a dar la sensación de un ligero enfado.** - Ahora será el momento en el que el lobo afile sus garras.. Vegeta.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Flashback: Tres años at__r__ás, en la casa del Maestro Mutenroshi.._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Se crispaba un ambiente de felicidad y confianza en Kame House, pese al peligro que vaticinaba a la Tierra cierto evento que había organizado el mortal enemigo que había abatido al planeta no hacía mucho: Enemigo que incluso superaba el poder de aquel al que consideraban el mas poderoso de todo el universo, Freezer. Dicho evento que enfrentarían a todos los luchadores osados con el nuevo peligro que acechaba la Tierra había recibido el nombre de "Cell Games."_

_Sin embargo, Yamcha había visto en esto una oportunidad para ponerse a prueba tres años después del terrible sufrimiento que le ocasionó el Doctor Gero. Había encontrado a alguien con el que entrenar ese mismo instante: Krilín. Como le dijo a Puar, tan sólo quedaban 9 días para el torneo organizado por el Bio Androide y no quería perder ni un sólo minuto._

_**- ¡Buena idea, Krilín, vamos a entrenar! -** exclamó un Yamcha que se apretó los nudillos del puño mientras observaba al chico de la cabeza afeitada, el cual se situó justo al lado de Yamcha._

_**- ¡Si, mientras respetemos las normas del torneo no pasará nada, porque no hay riesgo de muerte! -** exclamó un Krilín que hacia movimientos rotatorios de brazos, seguramente preparandose para el amistoso enfrentamiento que tendría con el pelinegro.** - Además, hace mucho que no combatimos tu y yo.**_

_**- Vosotros no participaréis en el torneo. -** Una voz dotada de soberbia, arrogancia y excesiva confianza surgió no demasiado lejos de Krilín y Yamcha **- Conmigo es más que suficiente.**_

_Cuando ambos chicos giraron la cabeza, se encontraron a un impasible y excesivamente serio Vegeta, el cual se encontraba apoyado en una pared del hogar del Maestro Mutenroshi. Curiosamente, el príncipe de los saiyajins no portaba sus ropajes de combate de tonalidades azules, sino que vestía con una camiseta amarilla y unos vaqueros, lo cual quería decir algo muy claro: Como siempre, el sucesor del rey de su antiguo planeta daba por hecha la victoria incluso antes de que llegase la lucha final._

_**- ¡No permitiré que Kakarotto o quien sea.. -** a esta tonalidad, Vegeta le dio un fuerte peso de enfado, ira y mal humor latente en su interior. La voz del más arrogante de todos los saiyajins incluso llegaba a expresar una frustración evidente, lo que llevó a Vegeta apretar el puño izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas e ímpetu **- interfiera en MI torneo..!**_

_Yamcha refunfuñó ante la osadía de Vegeta. ¿En qué demonios pensaba el saiyajin? ¿En serio creía que tan solo el podía vencer a Cell?. El chico de los colmillos de lobos no soportaba tal exceso de arrogancia, por lo cual, no pudo esquivar el deseo de responder ante las provocaciones de Vegeta. Yamcha sonrió confiado y miró con sarna al príncipe._

_**- ¡No digas tonterías! - **exclamó el Guerrero Z con un evidente tono de provocación** - Si la ultima vez Cell te derrotó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..**_

_**- ¿¡Qué has dicho?! - **Vegeta adoptó una posición defensiva y contempló a Yamcha por encima del hombro, una mirada que no hacia falta observar durante mucho tiempo para saber que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins trataba con una evidente inferioridad a Yamcha y al resto de humanos.** - Con que entre una vez más en la Sala del Espacio y el Tiempo.. ¡Me convertiré en el hombre más fuerte del universo! -** añadió el némesis de Son Goku con convicción. A continuación, Vegeta sonrió con soberbia, con una visible intención de ofender al Maestro del Rogafufuken **- Esta pelea no es para vosotros, gusanos.**_

_Yamcha se sorprendió ante el calificativo con el que Vegeta le había nombrado. Respondió al saiyajin con una mirada hostil y apretó ambos puños, adoptando una posición ofensiva. Con ira observaba a un impasible Vegeta, que no parecía arrepentirse mucho del ofensivo título que le había regalado a Yamcha, 'Gusano'._

_**- ¿¡Qué has dicho?! ¿¡Has dicho gusano?! -** exclamó un enarbolecido Yamcha, que trataba de contener el ansia que tenía por golpear a aquel saiyajin que fue perdonado por Son Goku años atrás. Krilín se mantenía a su lado, en silencio, pero su mirada tambien expresaba desagrado por la actitud del príncipe del Planeta Vegeta._

_**- ¿Es que no te has lavado bien los oídos esta mañana, gusano? -** Vegeta comenzó a reir maquiavélicamente, con una risa que expresaba sarna y provocación tanto a Yamcha como a Krilín, mientras miraba a ambos con la misma mirada que había mantenido desde el inicio de la conversación: Una mirada que expresaba altanería hasta caminos insospechados._

_**- ¡Padre! -** una voz apareció con el fin de tratar de conciliar la fuerte discusión que estaban manteniendo Vegeta y Yamcha. Se trataba de un chico con el pelo considerablemente largo y ligeramente morado, alto, de complexión fuerte, piel pálida, una camiseta verde oscura y unos vaqueros. Era aquel que intentaba tranquilizar a su tozudo y orgulloso Padre en múltiples ocasiones, generalmente sin éxito: Se trataba de Trunks, el hijo del príncipe absoluto de todos los saiyajins, Vegeta._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**- Te pienso hacer cambiar de parecer, Vegeta.. tu tambien has sido uno de los motivos por los cuales tengo tanta ansia en luchar. -** Yamcha comenzó a desprender una cantidad de ki mucho mas fuerte que la energía la cual estaba utilizando antes para usar la técnica del Bukujutsu. Tras concentrar una cantidad mayor de energía, su vuelo comenzó a hacerse mucho mas raudo y voraz, espantando a todos los pájaros y animales que pululaban por el dulce cielo de ese acogedor mediodía, todo debido a la devastadora aura de ki que rodeaba su cuerpo **- No soy ningun gusano. -** sin mas, y sin algun motivo aparente, tomó la cimitarra que se sostenía en su ancha espalda, y la empuñó en su mano derecha, dicho gesto recordó a los tiempos en los cuales ejercía de asaltador en el Desierto junto a Puar._

_En poco tiempo, llegaría a Capsule Corporation._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Fin del primer capítulo.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Off: Pues bien, este es el final del primer capítulo de mi primer FanFiction, "Lobo Solitario", un fic protagonizado principalmente por Yamcha, con algo de colaboración de Vegeta. Para seros sinceros, como todo autor, me da la sensación de que mi primer capítulo ha sido bastante amargo y quizá algo monótono, porque apenas ha sido una discusión en Kame House, sin ningun suceso emocionante o sobresaliente desde mi punto de vista._

_Aunque claro, todos los inicios son duros, y una de mi intención es haberos dejado preguntandoos cosas y con ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo._

_¿Por qué Yamcha lleva una espada?_

_¿Qué hace Vegeta en Capsule Corp?_

_¿Quién es la misteriosa enemiga de la que hablan en este capítulo, que fue capaz de vencer a Vegeta?_

_¿Aceptará Vegeta entrar en la Sala del Espacio y el Tiempo junto a Yamcha?_

_¿Está tan feo Krilín con pelo?_

_Uno de los motivos por los cuales el enemigo principal en este FanFiction es una mujer, es porque precisamente en 'Dragon Ball', las mujeres no gozan de demasiado protagonismo ni relevancia, exceptuando Bulma en sus inicios, y tal vez C-18. Por ello, he querido hacer que el enemigo principal de 'Lobo Solitario', sea una chica._

_Los motivos por los cuales Yamcha utiliza una espada son mas bien sencillos, y se dirán en algun capítulo posterior, pero vamos, es simple y predecible. Como autor, he hecho que Yamcha lleve una espada porque en sus inicios la portaba, y son pocos los guerreros que han utilizado armas a lo largo de la serie (Durante poco tiempo, Yamcha. Yajirobe también llevaba una espada, pero era bastante secundario en la serie y Trunks en su primera aparición). Considero interesante que, si quiero diseñarle nuevas técnicas y añadirle carisma a Yamcha, el hecho de que utilice técnicas con espada daría mucho juego._

_Como dije, el próximo capítulo será un extenso FlashBack protagonizado por Vegeta, sin mucha relevancia de nuestro héroe de los colmillos de lobo. Pero este flashback será bastante necesario, y se supone que ocurrió antes de que todos los Guerreros Z se reuniesen en Kame House. En el segundo capítulo, veremos a esa misteriosa mujer de la que se hable y quizá si, o quizá no, sepamos algo de su historia y motivaciones. Os adelanto que no será el clásico enemigo de DBZ que va destruyendo sin ton ni son, y sin motivo alguno._

_¡Espero haberos dejado con ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo! Pero comprendedme, es mi primer Fic y no tengo mucha experiencia en esto. Que, por cierto, no lo he dicho antes, pero este fic imagino que rondará los 5 o 6 capítulos aproximadamente._

_Os admito que me he enrollado demasiado al inicio de la historia, y que el final avanza bastante mas rápido._

_¡Un saludo a todos, y por favor, si has leído este primer capítulo, no te olvides de poner review!_

_Pequeñas aclaraciones:_

_Bukujutsu: Técnica de Dragon Ball Z que te da la capacidad de volar._

_Rogafufuken: Nombre japonés de la técnica principal de Yamcha, el Puño Colmillo de Lobo._

_Sokidan: Nombre japonés de otra técnica de Yamcha, La Bola de Energía, la cual la utiliza en el ultimo Tenkaichi Budokai antes de Dragon Ball Z._


End file.
